Mega Man (Archie)
'''Mega Man, auch unter seinem zivilen Namen Rock bekannt, ist der zweite erschaffene Robot Master von Dr. Thomas Light und trägt die Kennung DLN001. Als Helferroboter, Held der Mega Man-Comics und "Bruder" von Roll und Proto Man lässt er sich zu einem Kampfroboter umbauen, um die Stadt Mega City vor Dr. Wily und seinen Robot Mastern zu beschützen. Vita Persönlichkeit Als ein Kind konstruiert besitzt Rock die Eigenschaften eines verspielten, abenteuerlustigen, neugierigen und fröhlichen Jungen, der jedoch mit einem starken Sinn für Gerechtigkeit konzipiert wurde. Für ihn gilt, dass alle Menschen oder Roboter, egal ob sie böse sind oder nicht, nicht getötet oder zerstört werden dürfen, da in jedem etwas Gutes und Positives stecken würde. Er zieht es vor diplomatisch eine Lösung zu finden, als beim Kampf zu entscheiden wer als Sieger hervorgeht. Für ihn muss es immer einen Grund geben, weshalb sich Menschen und Maschinen zum Bösen bekehren. Je mehr Waffen Mega Man von den Robot Master kopiert, umso selbstbewusster erscheint er und scheint Spaß zu haben, zu zerstören, zu gewinnen und neue Waffen zu kopieren. Dies tut er unterbewusst, denn er bestrebt es eher weniger Kraft zu besitzen als seine Gegner, denn dann, so meint er, sei er nicht besser als die anderen. thumb|240px Im Bezug auf Roll, Blues oder auch Dr. Light bezeichnet er sie als feste Familienmitglieder und hört auch auf den Namen als Rock Light und besitzt die Fähigkeit, Emotionen wie Trauer oder Angst zu verspüren. Erscheinungsbild In seiner zivilen Form ähnelt Mega Man stark einem Kind zwischen sieben und zwölf Jahren. Er hat große blaue Augen und braun glänzende, kurze und leicht verstrubbelte Haare. Er trägt ein blaues T-Shirt mit weißen Ärmeln, eine schwarze kurze Hose und blaue Boots, die bis zu seinem Knie reichen. Als Mega Man ist sein Körper fast vollständig mit einem hellblauen Ganzkörperanzug bedeckt. Nur seine blauen Boots, seine Unterarme und seine Shorts erscheint in einem etwas dunkleren Blau. Sein Helm zeigt rechts und links zwei runde nach außen gewölbte hellblaue Kreise und ein hellblaues Ausrufezeichen. Handlung Anfänge Bei einer Präsentation vor der Presse stellt Dr. Light die sechs fertig gebauten Original Robot Master Cut Man, Guts Man, Bomb Man, Elec Man, Ice Man und Fire Man vor. Dr. Wily, der ebenfalls am Projekt beteiligt ist, kehrt Dr. Light den Rücken zu, da er in dessen Schatten gestellt wird und er nicht die nötige Anerkennung seines Know-Hows erhält. In der darauf folgenden Nacht programmiert er die sechs neuen Robot Master um, damit sie die Stadt zerstören. Rock meldet sich freiwillig, um zu helfen und gegen die Original Robot Master zu kämpfen (MM: 1). Daraufhin wird er mit der nötigen Rüstung sowie dem Mega Buster versehen, dem er auch seinen Namen Mega Man verdankt. Er allein kann die Robot Master besiegen, wird dabei aber oftmals von Roll abgebremst, da sein Kampfgeist mit ihm durchgeht und er Spaß am Zerstören findet. thumb|240px Im Wily Castle hat Wily die Roboter wieder herstellen können. Mega Man versucht aber eher sie davon zu überzeugen, dass man der Programmierung auch entgehen könne, die ihnen Wily zugetan hat. Daraufhin können alle sieben gemeinsam einen Copy Robot sowie Dr. Wilys Fluggerät bezwingen und das böse Genie festnehmen (MM: 2, 3, 4). Dieser heckte aber schon einen weiteren Plan aus, um aus dem Gefängnis zu entkommen, denn er hatte die unfertigen zwei Robot Master Time Man und Oil Man zum Leben erwecken können. Oil Man entführt Roll, während Time Man Wily aus einem Gefängnistransport befreit (MM: 5). Dr. Wily erpresst Dr. Light damit, dass er allein in ein verlassenes Gebäude kommen soll, um Roll wieder zurück zu bekommen. Da Light aber von Kommissar Gil Stern festgenommen wurde, da dieser der Annahme war, dass Light Wily zum Ausbruch geholfen hatte, muss Mega Man selbst einschreiten. Zunächst sucht er zusammen mit Ice Man und Cut Man im verlassenen Wily Castle nach Roll, wird dort aber von CWU-01P überrascht. Mit der Hilfe von Roslyn Krantz und den sechs Robot Master von Dr. Light orten sie Wilys Behausung. Obwohl die sechs anderen kurzzeitig wieder die Seiten zu Wily wechseln, nimmt Mega Man Time Man und Oil Man gefangen und befreit Roll. Bei Wily handelt es sich allerdings nur um ein Hologramm (MM: 6, 7, 8). Dr. Wilys Robot Master Dr. Wily erkenn, dass die Original Robot Master nie mehr wieder seiner Hand folgen würden, weshalb er seine eigenen Robot Master kreiert. Bei einer gemeinsamen Feier von Light, Roll, Rock und Auto gerät ihnen Quick Man dazwischen, der Mega Man herausfordert, sich seinen "Brüdern" zu stellen. Ansonsten würden sie die Stadt Mega City zerstören, wenn Rock die Behörden alarmieren würde (MM: 8, 9). Trotz Dr. Lights Warnung, dass es sich hierbei um eine Falle handeln könnte, schreitet Mega Man zur Tat und trifft im North Gardens den ersten Wily Robot Master Wood Man vor. Mega Man kann allerdings nicht wissen, dass sich ein Virus in seinen Speicher einnistet, sobald er einen von Wilys Robotern besiegt. thumb|240px Zunehmend wird Rock vom Ehrgeiz des Weiterkämpfens gepackt, anstatt wieder ins Labor zurück zu kehren und sich reparieren zu lassen. Bubble Man, Heat Man, Crash Man, Air Man und Metal Man werden in kürzester Zeit besiegt. Flash Man, der eigentlich vorletzte Gegner von Mega Man, wird von Quick Mans Boomerang besiegt, denn er will Rock selbst bezwingen. In einem Duell besiegt Mega Man Quick Man. Beim Kopieren des Quick Boomerangs ist der Virus vollständig geladen und das Signal zum Labor von Dr. Light verschwindet (MM: 10, 11). Daraufhin melden sich die acht Original Robot Master und eilen Mega Man zu Hilfe. Sie stürmen in das Wily Castle 2, besiegen Mecha Dragon und Guts Tank und befreien Rock vom Virus. Auch dieses Mal können sie Wily nicht gefangen nehmen, da sich dieser aus dem Staub gemacht hat (MM: 12). Die Emerald Spears & Außenmissionen Auf der Advanced Robotics Trade Show (A.R.T.S.) kommen verschiedene Entwickler und Erfinder von Robotern in Mega City zusammen. Auch Dr. Light ist gemeinsam mit Rock, Roll, Elec Man und Rush anwesend. Roll befreundet sich schnell mit Kalinka, der Tochter von Dr. Cossack und Dr. LaLinde stellt Tempo vor (MM: 13). thumb|240px In der Debatte über das Thema "Sollten Roboter eine künstliche Intelligenz entwickeln und sich frei entfalten?", schreitet der Emerald Spears Anführer Harvey Greenleaf ein. Seine Gruppe hat Bomben im ganzen Gebäude platziert. Menschen sollen die Halle verlassen, während Roboter im Inneren verweilen sollen. Mega Man verbündet sich mit Elec Man, Rush, Tempo und Pharaoh Man, um die Bomben zu entschärfen. Währenddessen hat Xander Payne den Platz von Harvey eingenommen und sieht, was Mega Man und seine Freunde anrichten. Er lässt die noch übrigen Bomben detonieren, sodass die drei Professoren Light, Cossack und LaLinde in den Trümmern eingesperrt werden. Mega Man rettet sie zusammen mit Quake Woman (MM: 14, 15, 16). Xander flieht mit Theo Payne und Simone Miller, wird aber weiterhin von Gil Stern und der Polizei gesucht. Zum Fest des Jahres 20XX ahnt Gil schon, dass Xander wieder vorhat, den Menschen ein Zeichen zu setzen, dass die Emerald Spears immer noch leben und gegen die Entwicklung von Robotern arbeiten werden. Eine Bombe in einem Hochhaus soll dieses Zeichen in der Geschichte sein, doch Mega Man verhindert dies und nimmt Xander, während Rush die Bombe wie einen Feuerwerkskörper am Himmel hochgehen lässt (MM: 21). thumb|240px Während des Valentinstages sollen Mega Man und Roll an einer Außenmission in der Arktis teilnehmen. Auch Ice Man und Quake Woman untersuchen einen dortigen Geysir und Roll versucht Mega Man mit Quake Woman zu verkuppeln. Dies scheitert aber, da sie kurzzeitig wegen einem Einsturz der Höhle getrennt werden und sich darauf konzentrieren, wieder an die Oberfläche zu gelangen (MM: 22). Der verschollene Bruder Nachdem es Mega Man auffiel, dass sich auf Dr. Lights Rechner eine Datei namens DLN-000 befindet, stellt er seinem "Vater" die Frage, wer dieser Robot Master sei. Dieser antwortet ihm, dass dies sein verschollener "Bruder" Blues aka Proto Man sei, dessen Energiekern nicht richtig funktionierte und der vor Light geflohen war, als dieser sich vornehmen wollte, den Kern zu reparieren. Es bestand aber die Gefahr, dass sich Blues Persönlichkeitschip und die Daten löschen würden (MM: 17). thumb|240px Mega Man weiß nicht, dass Dr. Wily in den Lanfront Ruinen Proto Man wieder gefunden und repariert hat. Er nennt ihn von nun an Break Man und fördert dessen Hass auf Mega Man. Auf Rocks Geburtstag greift Break Man ein und es erfolgt ein Kampf zwischen den beiden, bei dem auch Bomb Man, Guts Man und Cut Man beteiligt sind. Obwohl Break Man als Sieger hervorgeht, kann er Mega Mans Persönlichkeitschip nicht zerstören und Mega Man will ihm seinen Helm abziehen, um zu sehen, wer hinter Break Man steckt, aber in diesem Moment tritt eine Genesiswelle ein (MM: 23). Worlds Collide Kurz nachdem Dr. Eggman die Genesiswelle eingeleitet hat, taucht Mega Man wieder im Labor von Dr. Light auf und sieht durch die Nachrichten, dass Proto Man gerade mit den Roboticized Masters Shadow Man, Knuckles Man, Rose Woman und Tails Man um einen Chaos Emerald kämpft. Da Proto Man schwer beschädigt ist, greift Mega Man ein, rettet seinen "Bruder" und folgt den Roboticized Masters und Metal Sonic in die Green Hill Zone (MM: 24; SU: 51). Da Metal Sonic Mega Man attackiert und Sonic the Hedgehog zur falschen Zeit am falschen Ort ist, denkt Mega Man Sonic wäre jener, der ihn gerade angegriffen hätte. Es erfolgt ein Kampf der beiden Helden, den Dr. Wily und Dr. Eggman durch Tails Man beobachten können (StH: 248, MM: 27). Als Tails Man von Sonic und Mega Man gerettet und derobotisiert wird, klärt Miles "Tails" Prower auf, dass Eggman und Wily hinter dem Übel stecken. Gemeinsam müssen sie mit ansehen wie im Labor Dr. Light von Bass und Metal Sonic entführt wird. Zusammen mit Proto Man, Rush, Sonic und Tails macht sich Mega Man auf die Suche nach seinem "Vater" in der Skull Egg Zone, einer Zone zwischen der Sonic- und Mega Man-Welt. Dabei werden sie von zahlreichen Gegnern konfrontiert wie Copy Robot, der Genesis Unit und den Roboticized Masters (SU: 52, 53; StH: 249; MM: 26). thumb|240px Im finalen Kampf vor dem Wily Egg von Sonics Freunden gegen zahlreiche Robot Master koppelt sich Mega Man mit Rush sowie Sonic mit Tails, um weiter in der Basis von Eggman und Wily nach Light zu suchen. Dieser wird aber von Dr. Eggman aus dem Wily Egg geworfen, kann aber von Shadow the Hedgehog gerettet werden (StH: 250). Im Luftschiff selbst müssen sich Mega Man und Sonic den Mega Man Killers, dem Chaos Devil und letztendlich Bass, Treble und Metal Sonic stellen (MM: 27; SU: 54). Da Dr. Eggman und Dr. Wily alle Chaos Emeralds besitzen und die Egg-Wily Machine X fertiggestellt haben, wird eine weitere Genesiswelle eingeleitet, die jedoch von Super Sonic und Super Mega Man aufgehalten wird (StH: 251). Der Blackout von Ra Moon Wieder in seinem eigenem Universum angekommen geht der Kampf zwischen Mega Man und Break Man weiter, wird aber von Roll unterbrochen, die von Dr. Light weiß, dass es sich um Proto Man handelt. Noch bevor sie agieren kann, beschützt sie Mega Man vor einem Schuss aus Proto Mans Proto Buster und wird selbst durch den Schuss in eine Art Komastatus versetzt. Zur gleichen Zeit setzt der Blackout von Ra Moon ein und Mega Man wird ausgeschaltet (MM: 28). Wieder online befindet sich Mega Man in Dr. Lights Labor, der mit Hilfe von Dr. Pedro Astil und Plant Man versucht, ihn, Guts Man, Bomb Man und Cut Man zu reparieren. Wegen des fehlenden Stroms sei aber Rolls Zustand weiterhin instabil, da der Schuss Rolls Persönlichkeitschip beschädigt habe. Um dem Blackout ein Ende zu setzen, macht sich Mega Man zusammen mit den drei Robot Master und Rush auf, um der Ursache auf den Grund zu gehen. Zunächst denkt Rock, dass Dr. Wily hinter allem stecken würde, doch in den Lanfront Ruinen angekommen und gegen die Robot Master von Wily kämpfend, bemerkt er, dass ein zweiter Übeltäter dahinterstecken muss. Er verbündet sich mit den Robot Mastern von Wily außer Shadow Man, da dieser Ra Moon loyal untergeben ist. thumb|240px Break Man, der von Wily den Auftrag bekommen hatte herauszufinden, auf welcher Seite Mega Man stünde, klärt seinen "Bruder" auf, dass der Supercomputer Ra Moon beabsichtigt, die Menschheit zu unterjochen und dass sich Wily in den Ruinen verschanzt (MM: 29, 30, 31). Im finalen Kampf gegen Ra Moon gelingt es Mega Man zunächst Ra Thor zu besiegen, ein Roboter von Wily, der jedoch von Ra Moon umgepolt wurde, und mit zwei Mega Bustern den Supercomputer selbst zu zerstören. Wily verspricht, falls Mega Man dies nicht überleben würde, ihn nach Hause in das Labor von Light zu tragen (MM: 32). Dieses Versprechen hält Wily ein und sorgt zusammen mit Light dafür, dass Mega Man wieder funktionstüchtig läuft. Da allerdings die Polizei immer noch hinter dem bösen Genie her ist, nehmen sie Wily gefangen. Mega Man verspricht ihm aber in den Lanfront Ruinen nach Beweisen zu suchen, die dafür sprechen, dass Ra Moon den Blackout erzeugt hat. Während Break Man versucht Shadow Man auf die Seite seiner Brüder, der Robot Master von Wily, zu ziehen, durchsucht Mega Man mit Dr. Light, Roll, Dr. Cossack, Pharao Man, Dr. Astil und Plant Man die Ruine und entdeckt den zerstörten Ra Moon sowie weitere Beweise für Wilys Unschuld. Dieser wurde vor Gericht nicht ins Gefägnis gebracht, sondern sollte in Dr. Lights Labor unter Beobachtung gestellt werden (MM: 34, 35, 36). thumb|260px Dawn of X Zusammen mit Dr. Cossacks Robot Master Pharaoh Man und Bright Man teleportiert sich Mega Man auf seine weitere Mission in den Badlands. ''In einer geheimen Basis von Dr. Wily finden sie den Wily Walker, eine bewegende Waffenplattform, die ausversehen von Rock mit einem absichtlich falschem Code von Wily aktiviert wird. Zwar konnte der Blue Bomber verhindern, dass Bright Man von einem Drill Arm geschnappt wird, aber sein Helm mit dem Copy Chip wird zerstört. Ebenfalls lässt Mega Man es nicht zu, dass der Walker außerhalb der Basis gelangt und lässt den Ausgang verschütten. Rock modifizierte mit Hilfe von Dr. Wily und Dr. Cossack Bright Man, um somit den Flash Stopper zu aktivieren, der wiederum den Wily Walker kurz in einen offlinen Zustand versetzen konnte. Durch einen Chip von Dr. Light konnte der Wily Walker ganz ausgeschaltet werden und wurde in den Badlands mit einem Sprachaufzeichnung zurückgelassen, damit in ferner Zukunft Entdecker dieser Maschine gewarnt werden sollten (Saga: Dawn of X).thumb|250px|Rock im Kampf mit Snake Man Der Verrat von Dr. Wily Die zweite Generation von Robot Mastern, die von Wily und Ra Moon gebaut wurden, hatten bei der Pressevorstellung von Gamma die Energiezellen für den Riesenroboter gestohlen. Um diese wieder zurück zu bekommen, wurde Mega Man auf eine Basis im All gesandt, in der er die Roboter besiegte. Im finalen Kampf gegen Spark Man, erzählte ihm dieser, dass Dr. Wily hinter ganzen Sache stecken würde. Dieser hatte zuvor schon einen Plan vereitelt, Doc Robot und Gamma zu aktivieren und für sich zu beanspruchen. Zu spät erkannte Rock die drohende Gefahr und konnte nur noch mehr mit ansehen, wie das Labor von Dr. Light zerstört wurde (Saga: Legends of the Blue Bomber). Zukunftsvisionen In einer nicht allzu entfernen Zukunft kann Dr. Wily mit der Hilfe der Genesis Unit und der Mega Man Killers das Chronos Institute für sich einnehmen und die darin erhaltene Zeitmaschine benutzen, um mit ihr Mega Man in der Zukunft gefangen zu halten, wo er von zahlreichen Gegnern der Reihe nach angegriffen wird. Dort begegnet er nicht nur Ra Moon, sondern auch Gegnern wie Gamma, Quint, Dr. Cossack oder Terra. Außerdem trifft er Bass, mit dem er sich zwangsweise verbünden muss, da er diesen versehentlich mit einem Zeitsprung mitgenommen hat. Durch das Zerstören einer immer größer werdenden Anomalie eines Lichtkegels, kann die Zeitreise beendet werden. Was jedoch Mega Man in dem Trubel nicht erkennen kann ist, dass Xander Payne das Geschehen bei einer Zeitreise mit verfolgt (MM: 20, 38). Fähigkeiten Rocks primäre Waffe als Mega Man ist der Mega Buster, eine Armkanone am rechten Unterarm, der kleine, gelbe Laserbälle als Kugeln abschießen kann. Zusätzlich dazu kann der Buster auch aufgeladen werden und einen mächtigen Schuss abgeben. Was Mega Man ausmacht ist jedoch sein Copy Chip, denn durch ihn kann er die Fähigkeiten anderer Robot Master kopieren und selbst anwenden. Waffen der Robot Master, die Mega Man bisher gescannt hat: thumb|250px *Hyper Bomb (Bomb Man) *Super Arm (Guts Man) *Rolling Cutter (Cut Man) *Thunder Beam (Elec Man) *Ice Slasher (Ice Man) *Fire Storm (Fire Man) *Magnet Beam (von Dr. Light) *Item Support *Leaf Shield (Wood Man) *Bubble Lead (Bubble Man) *Atomic Fire (Heat Man) *Crash Bomber (Crash Man) *Air Shooter (Air Man) *Metal Blade (Metal Man) *Time Stopper (Flash Man) *Quick Boomerang (Quick Man) *Quake Drill (Quake Woman) *Spark Shot (Spark Man) *Needle Cannon (Needle Man) Waffen der Roboticized Masters: *Tail Wind (Tails Man) *Acoustic Blaster (Vector Man) *Rapid Stinger (Charmy Man) *Chroma Camo (Espio Man) *Chaos Cannon (Shadow Man) *Psycho Burst (Silver Man) *Fire Tornado (Blaze Woman) *Piko Hammer (Rose Woman) *Sharp Knuckle (Knuckles Man) *Black Wave (Rouge Woman) Bisher nur im Worlds Collide auftauchend ist der Zusatz des Rush Adaptor und die Superform durch die Chaos Emeralds. Dabei ähnelt die Form des Rush Adaptors sehr derjenigen aus den Spielen, während in der Superform seine Farbe lediglich von einem Rot auf ein Gold umschlägt. Ebenso wie Super Sonic'' oder Shadow the Hedgehog beherrscht er das Chaos Control. Auftritte en:Mega Man (character)/Archie Comics es:Mega Man (Personaje)/Archie Comics Kategorie:Charakter (Archie) Kategorie:Mitglieder des Dr. Light Labor